monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
White Fatalis Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. Taxonomy Elder Dragon: The White Fatalis along with the other 2 Fatalis's are the largest Elder Dragons capable of flight. In the same classification as its sibling dragons Crimson Fatalis and Black Fatalis. White Fatalis is confirmed to be the oldest living creature in existence, its exact age in the thousands of years. Although White Fatalis shares a few similarities to Kirin, namely its white color, mane, and lightning abilities, the two remain very distinct and have no formal connection. Habitat Range White Fatalis has only been observed at the top of the Tower; its reasons are unkown, as the tower would not support enough prey species to support such a large dragon. Like Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis can probably thrive in volcanic regions where large monsters such as Basarios and Shogun Ceantaur serve as prey. Given its ability to fly, White Fatalis may travel long distances scanning the ground for a suitable meal. Unknown if White Fatalis has any intolerance to extreme cold. Ecological Niche Apex Predator, some would go so far as to say a god. White Fatalis can probably attack and kill all other creatures in existance save for a few fellow elder dragons, It was even stated in the first American release of Monster Hunter freedom that even the Lao-Shan-Lung retreats from its natural dwelings when it knows of a fatalis's being near. White Fatalis' lighting may have the ability to distort local weather pattern, possibly bring rain or drought to the regions it visits. Being so old, White Fatalis must have a very slow metabolism and probably only needs to make one large kill every couple of weeks. Biological Adaptations White Fatalis is the eldest of the Fatalis siblings, they appear to lighten in color as they age. White Fatalis' Mane vaguely resembles that of a Kirin's. The dragon can control lighting at will, but it is uncertain as to how it produces its lightning storm attacks. Like all other Fatalis, it has an extremely tough hide and is among the largest dragon still posessing the ability to fly. White Fatalis can stand on it's hind legs using it's tail for balance much like other Fatalis breeds. White Fatalis can also use it's lightning to amplify the power of its physical attacks. For example, it electrifies its front claw when doing a simple claw sweep, greatly increasing the damage of the attack. Behavior Like all other Fatalis breeds, it is highly aggressive yet relatively slow for an elder dragon. This is due in part to the sheer strength of it's attacks. White Fatalis will exhibit powerful lightning attacks in addition to standard Fatalis moveset. White Fatalis exhibits a unique "armor mode" when sufficiently injured. When in this mode almost all weapon attacks bounce off White fatalis's rock hard shell. White Fatalis will also attempt to stall hunters into quest failure due to time experation by "spamming" its aerial attacks when severely injured. Category:Monster Ecology